


I Am Sorry For Ruining Our Plans:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Red Hot Love: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Chicken Soup, Common Cold, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vacation, e - Freeform, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve ends up getting sick, ruining his weekend plans with Danni, What does he say to her?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve ends up getting sick, ruining his weekend plans with Danni, What does he say to her?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett lets out another sneeze, & his lover, Detective Danielle "Danni" Williams hands him a tissue, & said, "Bless you", as she hands him chicken soup that she made for him. "Thank you," he said, as he was feeling miserable, & not well enough to do the plans, he had for the romantic weekend.

 

He looked at her, & said, "I am so fucking sorry about our weekend, I mean it, I was looking forward to a relaxing weekend with nothing to do, but spend time with you". The Blond Bombshell said with a smile, "It's okay, I called & rescheduled our reservation for another time, Plus, You get a refund back for this one". Steve was amazed, he truly found an amazing woman to spend his life with.

 

"Thank you, You didn't have to do that, I appreciate it though, Sweetie", he said, as he coughed, & winced, cause it caused his throat to hurt, She massaged his arm in a soothing manner, "I'll do anything for you, Babe, Anything, I love you", she kissed his heated cheek, & the top of his head. 

 

"I love you too, Danni Girl, I love you too", Steve said, as he was relaxing into her embrace, "Besides, I need my He-Man at full strength, I got **_so_** many plans for you, Wait  & see", "Can't wait, Danni", The Former Seal said, as they fell right to sleep, & have pleasant dreams for a change.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
